1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus such as a camera or the like, and particularly to an electronic apparatus in which damage of electronic components due to electrostatic discharge is effectively inhibited.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, in electronic apparatuses such as a camera or the like, various measures have been taken in order to prevent malfunction or damage of electronic components due to static electricity. For example, in an electronic apparatus in which an exterior cabinet is fastened to a body chassis by a screw, a tip of the screw might extend to a position adjacent to a metal part of the body chassis. In such a case, spark may be generated between the tip of the screw and the metal part when, for example, a screw is charged with electricity at the time of an electrostatic test. And depending on the place where spark is generated, an electronic component on a circuit board might be damaged by the spark.
Therefore, in order to prevent generation of spark as described above, a boss made of synthetic resin which the screw engages threadedly is formed in a bottomed tubular shape to obtain isolation between the tip of the screw and the metal part by a resin wall. Alternatively, employed is an earth structure in which the tip of the screw which passed through the boss is engaged threadedly with another metal component connected to a ground potential part of the circuit board to let charge accumulated due to the electrification of the screw flow into the ground potential part of the circuit board.
However, in a structure in which a boss made of synthetic resin which the screw engages threadedly is formed in a bottomed tubular shape to obtain isolation between the tip of the screw and the metal part by a resin wall, an axial dimension (height) of the boss increases, impeding downsizing of electronic apparatuses.
Also, in a structure in which the tip of the screw which passed through the boss is engaged threadedly with a metal component connected to a ground potential part of the circuit board, the metal component needs to be tapped and the number of man-hour increases.